


The Best Kiss

by flootiger



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is convinced he has just experienced the best kiss of his life. Jae is convinced he hasn't and decides to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yunjae fluff :) Thank you for reading!

Yunho wondered if anyone would be up when he pulled up at the dorms. Part of him hoped they were so he could share his giddy excitement, but part of him hoped all four of his band members were fast asleep, leaving him to dance around with glee undisturbed.  
  
He switched off the ignition and leant back against the headrest. The smile that was splitting his face didn’t seem to be going anywhere. He grinned wider, so wide his cheeks ached but the feeling of utter bliss shot straight to his toes so he didn’t care.  
  
Memories of the night flitted back to him in bright, happy pieces and he exhaled. Tonight he’d shared his first kiss with Taeyeon and it had been nothing short of magical. It made his toes curl and his heart race and all his worries flit away on the night’s breeze. He’d kissed others before, his high school crush, his first girlfriend, but none had been quite as momentous as kissing Taeyeon. Two leaders of two bands; surely it was meant to be?  
  
Yunho supposed he should go share the news with whoever was awake. He could see one light on and suspected it was Yoochun, who had nocturnal tendencies.  
  
Still grinning, he left his car and made his way giddily up the elevator to their third floor dorms.  
  
He was wondering just how jealous his band mates would be when he swung the door wide and was immediately assaulted with the stench of alcohol, cigarettes and several loud catcalls.  
  
“What the hell?” He mumbled, trying not to recoil. His euphoric bubble started to deflate as he wrinkled his nose.  
  
It didn’t take long to locate the commotion and after following the noise he found himself standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his mouth agape.  
  
“Hyung!” Junsu greeted as he spied their leader.  
  
“Ah! Junsu... what are you doing?” Yunho yelped as he was ushered into the kitchen by a boxer-clad Junsu.  
  
Yunho halted as he noticed the other three sitting on bar stools at the island in the middle of the room. Drinks of every toxicity surrounded them, most of them empty, some of them freshly opened. Dozens of cigarette butts had been snubbed out on a plate in the centre making the whole room stink. But that wasn’t what had Yunho reeling; Yoochun, Junsu and Jae were all at varying degrees of undress, Junsu and Jae both in boxers and Yoochun wearing boxers and a blue tee.  
  
His eyes went to Changmin who was sitting fully-clothed on the edge of the disaster zone looking mightily peeved.  
  
“How long have I been gone?” Yunho questioned, surveying the mess in shock. He’d forgotten about his kiss with Taeyeon as soon as a nearly-naked Junsu had welcomed him home.  
  
“Too long,” Changmin glowered at his leader.  
  
Yunho blanched, feeling awful for leaving his maknae with three lunatics.  
  
Jae mumbled something and Yunho’s eyes fell on his friend who was looking complacent. “Jae, you were supposed to look after them! You got Junsu drunk!” He squawked.  
  
“I’m allowed to drink,” Junsu frowned.  
  
“They’re not my babies,” Jae grinned at Yunho and stepped down from his stool to walk over and embrace the man. “I agree with Changmin, you took too long,” he said lowly.  
  
Yunho tensed and pushed the other man off him, wanting to distance himself from an overly clingy Jae. He wasn’t in the mood for Jae’s constant need to be  _right there_  all the time.  
  
“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” He asked.  
  
“Strip poker!” Yoochun declared, waving a hand of cards in the air. “I’m winning.”  
  
“It looks like Changmin is winning to me,” Yunho said wryly. He exchanged a glance with Changmin, trying to silently tell him how sorry he was that he’d abandoned him.  
  
“Nope, he’s umpire,” Yoochun explained. “Hyung, you should join in!”  
  
“I’m not umpire,” Changmin grumbled. “I’m here to make sure no one face plants in their own vomit.”  
  
Yoochun waved am arm to silence the maknae. “We’re barely drunk. We’re not idiots.”  
  
“I beg to—”  
  
But Junsu interrupted Changmin. “Come on, hyung. Join the game.”  
  
“Yes!” Jae agreed fervently and Yunho shot him a look. “You need to catch up though.”  
  
Yunho swatted Jae away as the older man tried to tug the hem of his shirt over his torso. “Not happening, Jae.” Yunho said firmly, moving further into the kitchen and taking a seat between Changmin and Yoochun.  
  
He knew Jae would be glaring at him but he ignored him, instead favouring Junsu with a pitying look as his band mate spun foolishly in circles.  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. “He needs more looking after than a new puppy.”  
  
Yunho spared a fond smile for Junsu before turning to Changmin. “Help me get them to bed?”  
  
Changmin snorted. “No fucking way. You abandoned your kids, what did you expect? My babysitting duties are over.”  
  
“I had a date!”  
  
“Ohhh,” Yoochun elbowed him from the other side and leant in. “Spill.”  
  
Jae’s attention immediately shot to Yunho and he grabbed Junsu by the arm to drag him over the island. The two of them sat opposite Yunho, ready to interrogate their leader. Yunho could feel their scrutiny. He had been planning to bite his tongue on all gossip as punishment but as soon as he thought back to the night he grinned like a lovesick fool. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”  
  
“What did you do?” Changmin exclaimed, grinning accusatorily at Yunho.  
  
“Hey,” Yunho rebuked his maknae. “Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”  
  
Changmin flicked his hand impatiently. “That was before I knew you were planning to hide your little soirée from us. Now tell us.”  
  
“Demanding brat.”  
  
“We have a right to know what our leader is up to,” said Changmin sagely.  
  
Yoochun and Junsu nodded in agreement and Jae kicked his feet under the island to latch onto Yunho’s shin with both his feet.  
  
Yunho frowned at Jae but didn’t remark on his behaviour, more than used to his friend’s constant need for contact. “Why should I tell you?” He said. “You’re all drunkards.”  
  
Changmin squawked. “I haven’t touched a drop!”  
  
“Yes, but you’re a traitor.”  
  
“How am I—?”  
  
“Shut up, dongsaeng,” Jae said, watching Yunho closely.  
  
Yunho caught Jae’s gaze and was unsurprised to see it focused solely on him. He looked down at an empty glass that sat before him on the table. Something sticky was lining the rim and half a raspberry was stuck to the bottom. It made him think of the taste of Taeyoon’s lips as he’d touched them with his own.  
  
“Yunho!” Four needy voices interrupted his reverie and his head snapped up to face them again.  
  
“Why so happy?” Yoochun teased, nudging him with his elbow once more.  
  
Junsu nodded eagerly. “You have to tell us, it’s band rules.”  
  
“What band rules?” Yunho snorted. “I make up the rules around here and I say—”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Changmin scoffed, rolling his eyes at Yunho. “The only rules anyone is likely to follow are Jae’s and that’s only because he’s usually holding something sharp when he enforces them.”  
  
“I should have been the leader,” Jae said.  
  
“I’m the leader and I say I’m not going to kiss and tell.” Yunho set his chin in one palm and gazed back into the glass with the raspberry at the bottom.  
  
“We know you kissed her,” Changmin said. Yoochun chortled.  
  
“I didn’t say that!”  
  
“You didn’t have to,” said Junsu, looking just as pleased as Yoochun and Changmin.  
  
Yunho ducked his head and nodded. A heat had begun to bleed into his cheeks and he hoped none of them would notice. Jae would, but Yunho prayed he’d have enough discretion not to call him out on it.  
  
“What was it like?” Junsu pressed eagerly. They all leant in close, elbows planted on the surface, ready to hear what Yunho had to say about the Girls Generation leader.  
  
“Did you use tongues?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“Hyung!” Junsu looked apologetically at Yunho as Yoochun cackled.  
  
Changmin snorted as he took a sip of water and kicked out at Junsu who yelped and moved closer to Jae on the other side of the table.  
  
“So, are you going to give us any more of your ‘a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell’ bullshit or...?” Jae winked at Yunho as he continued to rub his feet up and down Yunho’s legs. Yunho tried to ignore him but tensed under Jae’s scrutiny. He remained silent, then said softly, “It was the best kiss of my life.”  
  
“So romantic,” Junsu groaned enviously.  
  
Yoochun and Changmin snorted but managed to look pleased for their hyung. Yunho looked up to find Jae giving him a considering look. He felt uneasy and shifted in his chair.  
  
“Jae...”  
  
“No it wasn’t.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Yunho blinked.  
  
“It wasn’t the best kiss of your life,” Jae elaborated.  
  
“And you know that, do you?”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Yunho was annoyed now. It felt as though Jae was besmirching his most romantic moment. “You’re not me, you don’t know how it felt, it was—”  
  
“For fuck’s sake!” Jae swore, standing up and walking to the other side of the table.  
  
Yunho had no time to react as Jae grabbed his face with both hands and tugged him into a kiss. The press of Jae’s lips was firm and warm and Yunho felt like the floor had just given way and left him plummeting through a fiery vortex. The tip of Jae’s tongue flicked against Yunho’s and then he pulled away with a soft noise.  
  
The five sat in stunned silence. Yunho stared up at Jae as Yoochun let out a low whistle.  
  
“Ummm...” Changmin said awkwardly.  
  
“I don’t think this is appropriate for maknaes,” Junsu squeaked and stood from his stool, wobbling slightly but sobering enough to reach over and grab Changmin by the arm.  
  
“Night!” He said as they both scurried from the room.  
  
Yoochun shrugged. “I kind of thought you’d done that already, so whatever.”  
  
Yoochun’s words caused Yunho’s reeling senses to jerk back down to earth. “What?”  
  
“Well, you know, you share a room, he’s kind of a princess, you’re pretty clingy. We all saw it coming. Although, I thought _I_  was just waiting for you to admit it had already happened.”  
  
Yunho gawked at his dongsaeng, unable to articulate.  
  
Luckily, Jae always had something to say. “Guess you should leave us to kiss and make up then.”  
  
Yoochun snorted and Jae grinned but Yunho was not amused.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with this band?!” he burst, shoving both his palms into Jae’s chest. The older man stumbled backwards, catching himself on a chair leg so he ended up sprawled across the linoleum floor.  
  
“I’m off to bed. Good luck!” Yoochun announced, hopping from his chair and stepping over Jae.  
  
The room was left in ringing silence as Yunho stared down at Jae.  
  
“Care to explain?” He managed at last.  
  
Jae lifted a shoulder, looking mildly guilty. “I thought Yoochun did a pretty good job already.”  
  
“Jae,” Yunho growled.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Jae assented. “I’m sorry I kissed you. But I’m not really, I’m more sorry I didn’t kiss you sooner.”  
  
“You’d better have more up your sleeve,” Yunho warned, his fists balling up. “Unless you want to end up head first over the balcony.”  
  
“Come on, don’t tell me you never thought about kissing me,” Jae rolled his eyes which only served to infuriate Yunho.  
  
“No! Yes...! No!” Yunho’s hands pushed through his hair in exasperation. Who hadn’t thought about kissing Jaejoong? He was more attractive than most people on the planet. “What the hell, Jae?”  
  
Yunho’s stomach had twisted itself into knots. He’d felt on top of the world after kissing Taeyeon and now Jae had left him feeling a mess. Everything inside his head was tangled up and he couldn’t even decipher it himself let alone explain it to the man lying at his feet.  
  
Jae had always made his heart beat faster, he’d always craved his touch more than any other, he’d always confided in him above anyone else. Yunho needed Jae like he needed oxygen, Jae was his best friend, but wasn’t that it?  
  
“I love you, Jae,” Yunho said slowly. “But not like that. I don’t think best friends should kiss.”  
  
Jae snorted. “It was just a peck. No biggie.”  
  
“I’m not freaking out.”  
  
“I didn’t say you were.” Jae grinned and Yunho growled.  
  
Yunho exhaled unsteadily. “I’m going to bed.”  
  
“Yunho...”  
  
Yunho ignored him as he stepped over Jae and disappeared from the kitchen.  
  
He made it to his door and then felt the press of another body behind him, close enough to feel the warmth of Jae’s naked torso through his own jacketed frame.  
  
“...what are you doing?”  
  
“Um... going to bed,” Jae tilted his head as Yunho. “I sleep here, too, remember?”  
  
Yunho scowled.   
  
He opened the door and stepped into the room, tugging off his shirt as he did so before dropping it at the end of his bed. He felt tense, like he was being preyed upon.  
  
“Stop looking at me.” Yunho didn’t even need to turn around to know he’d caught Jae red-handed. Jae had always pushed the boundaries that Yunho kept trying to lay down between them but tonight was one step too far and he didn’t quite know how to handle it. It unsettled him. He hadn’t  _disliked_ kissing Jae, not at all. That was what was worrying him. Yunho should not have liked kissing a man that much, it was wrong.   
  
Jae snorted. “Calm down, Yunho. Yoochun is right, it’s not like this wasn’t going to happen.”  
  
“What?” Yunho whirled round. “How can you say that?”He hissed.  
  
Jae rolled his eyes. “I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you, you must have known this. You’re just going to have to get over it.”  
  
“I know you love me,” Yunho said slowly. “But you can’t—”  
  
“Don’t tell me how I can love you. Love isn’t a crime,” Jae moved to switch off the light of the room.  
  
Yunho frowned into the darkness and sat down on his bed. He could hear Jae moving around the room and then he felt his own bed dip beside him. Jae’s thigh was resting right against his own.  
  
“I know love isn’t a crime,” he explained. “But kissing another man may as well be.”  
  
“Homophobic asshole,” Jae snorted.  
  
“I’m not!” Yunho denied, hurt. He hadn’t meant it like that.  
  
“I know you’re not, sorry,” Jae said quickly. Then he shifted and before Yunho could wonder what he was doing Jae had pulled them down so they were lying horizontally on his bed.  
  
“You can’t stay here,” Yunho said, suddenly fearful of what Jae might try.  
  
Beside him Jae snorted and Yunho felt him turn on his side. They didn’t say anything for several minutes. Yunho slowly felt his body relax, the tension leaving him as he listened to Jae’s steady breathing and he began to enjoy the soft warmth of Jae’s body next to his. The contact wasn’t alien, in fact, he found himself welcoming it as much as he would any other night. They often crawled into each other’s beds claiming nightmares or homesickness but really, just needing to be close.  
  
“You’re crazy, you know,” Yunho informed him.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“You shouldn’t sound so happy,” Yunho warned him. “People might get the wrong idea.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Jae countered. “People underestimate crazy. No one takes it seriously enough until it’s too late.”  
  
“I don’t know where you’re going with this,” Yunho said.  
  
Jae reached an arm around Yunho’s torso and pressed his nose against Yunho’s upper arm. “Nowhere, really,” Jae admitted.  
  
Yunho smiled.  
  
“Would you kiss me again?” Jae asked.  
  
Yunho tensed again. He would, of course he would. Jae’s kiss had been scorching and hot and everything Yunho had never had. With everyone else it had been soft and gentle, no urgency, just... niceness, like Taeyeon.   
  
“No,” he lied.  
  
Jae snorted. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
Yunho couldn’t deny him. It made him feel strange and out of control.  
  
Without warning, Jae was leaning over him, his breath hot and then he was kissing Yunho again. The press of Jae’s body was heady and his lips moved expertly, showing Yunho exactly what he wanted. He felt the moisture of Jae’s tongue lick at his lips and then he gasped, pulling away.  
  
“You can’t do that!” He cried, scrambling to push Jae off him.  
  
“I just did.”  
  
“Will you stop sounding so smug,” Yunho grumbled, flopping back down against his mattress as Jae rolled off him.  
  
“I told you I didn’t believe you,” Jaejoong said. “You should have expected it.”  
  
Yunho felt him reach between them to clasp their hands together. This he could deal with, he’d lost count of the number of times they’d sought solace with each other via small touches.  
  
Yunho smiled. “I suppose I did kind of lie.”  
  
“So who was better?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
Yunho turned to face him in the dark, brow furrowed. “What?”  
  
“You know... me or Taeyeon?”  
  
Yunho spluttered. “How am I supposed to answer that?”  
  
“Honestly.”  
  
Yunho saw the corners of Jae’s mouth lift in a smirk. Jaejoong had good reason to be as confident as he was. With a face more beautiful than anyone this side of the sun, Jaejoong had no basis for shyness.  
  
“I’m not answering that. It’s too personal,” Yunho resolved, squeezing Jae’s hand hard before releasing it.  
  
But Jaejoong simply grabbed it again, twining their fingers together and rolling even close to Yunho.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said. “I already know the answer.”  
  
Yunho sighed, and rolled away from Jae. His friend was too much. But the touch of his lips was still tingling on his own and Yunho sighed, knowing he was about to head down a very slippery slope. He had never been able to deny Jae anything, and now it seemed he’d be denying himself if he tried to this time. There was no room for arguing with Jae; somehow he just made it work.  
  
He hummed and behind him, Jae wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling himself against Yunho. Gentle lips brushed the nape of his neck, soft and careful and Yunho tried not to smile. After a long time, Jae’s breathing levelled out and his arms slackened and soon, Yunho was pretty sure Jae had drifted off to sleep.  
  
He allowed several more minutes to slip by before very carefully he turned round until he was facing Jaejoong. Yunho could appreciate Jaejoong’s beauty even more in sleep, because he wasn’t acting crazy. He grinned. Jae was still and silent, beautiful amongst the shadows. Yunho’s heart sped up and he reached up to cup Jaejoong’s cheek. Taeyeon was beautiful and sweet, but she wasn’t Jae.  
  
“You were the best kiss,” he whispered softly.  
  
Jaejoong smirked.


End file.
